


Depth of Loyalty

by OMGimprocrastinating



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson would do whatever it takes to achieve his prince's goal including distraction by seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depth of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Should Not Resemble a Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373914) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 



Loki started at his stolen warrior in unabashed delight and wonderment. "Sooner or later, you will explain to me how you always manage the near impossible; this time hiding our plans from Odin's sight."

Phil smiled. Loki would probably go out and hunt the two ravens and kill them, so he settled with, "Let's just say distraction is the best option for this particular situation."

[[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/Noornhn/media/IMG_4_zpsc8f47f60.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I love love LOVE Jade_Dragoness's fic [Life Should Not Resemble A Fairytale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/373914/chapters/609752>) and can't get the image of Phil working under Loki & how awesomely capable he is that he always manages to impress his prince.  
> This pic came about because I'm too lazy to research about a fandom I'm barely familiar with to write a decent fic that I'd rather learn in three days in between RL how to transfer my rough sketch into a passable CG image by doing a crash course on Gimp and Paint XD (sorry for the amateurish attempt but here's to hoping someone would be inspired to write a fic, draw a comic or SOMETHINGimnotpicky about Phil's nights and days in Asgard)


End file.
